


Snowdrifts

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers romp in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fimbrethiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimbrethiel/gifts).



The Golden Wood was blanketed in pure white, the boughs of the mellryn heavy with newly fallen snow. Two Elves chased one another in a remote area of the wood, disturbing the smooth surface of the snow, their shrieks and laughter echoing in the small glade. The larger of the two tackled the smaller, forcing them to fall into a large snowdrift.

"Orophin!" Rúmil giggled, pushing at his bulkier sibling. "We are now covered in snow -- which will melt and then freeze to our skin." His reprimand made little impact as each word was interrupted by a kiss from his younger brother. "Orophin," Rúmil said breathlessly before his lips were captured again, Orophin's tongue delving into his mouth and swirling around his own slick muscle. He whimpered and squirmed against his brother, but his backside was becoming numb from lying in the snow. Rúmil pulled away, panting, looking up into Orophin's lust darkened eyes. "You have to move, Orophin. I am numb from the waist down," he complained, pushing at Orophin's chest.

The younger brother grinned evilly down, reaching between their bodies and grasping the hardness he found there. "You do not seem to be completely numb, tôren," Orophin teased.

Rúmil moaned, closing his eyes for a moment. "If you plan on pleasuring me with your mouth, then go right ahead and leave me here. But, you plan on pleasuring yourself in my body, we need to leave this snowdrift and return home where we can properly enjoy ourselves."

"I do not think I wish to wait until we return to our talan, Rúmil," Orophin said as he licked his lips and ground his hips into Rúmil's. "I shall allow you up, but I intend on burying myself in your heat _now_." Orophin stood up, gripping Rúmil's wrist tightly in his hand and dragging the slighter Elf up with him. The sudden movement caused Rúmil's balance to be off and he fell against his brother's broad chest, gasping as Orophin's considerable arousal pressed against his thigh.

Orophin wasted no time, spinning them around and pinning Rúmil to the nearest mallorn. The golden bark glittered with ice, but Rúmil didn't notice the cold; all he knew was that Orophin had unlaced the ties confining Rúmil's erection, baring his hot shaft to the chill air. Rúmil hissed as Orophin dragged the fabric down, bunching the clothing up around his knees. Rúmil was turned and bent over slightly, his wrists held in the tight clasp of Orophin's large hand against the trunk. Slick fingers quickly penetrated him, and his cry of pained-pleasure was lost in the sleeve of his tunic. When had Orophin begun carrying oil with him? Rúmil chuckled to himself, probably since the last time Rúmil had bedded his younger brother on the forest floor with nothing but saliva and seed to slick his way.

The thick shaft pierced him, pulling Rúmil from his thoughts, and he was suddenly very full, stretched beyond what he thought he could be. He gasped, Orophin's grip on his wrists tightening with each squeeze of Rúmil's passage around the intruding member.

"Are you well?" Orophin asked, his hot breath ghosting over Rúmil's cold ear. Rúmil could only nod, his own sex throbbing with his need. Orophin gave a shuddering sigh before releasing Rúmil's wrist and grasping his hips, withdrawing and thrusting forward sharply.

Their coupling was swift, Rúmil's hand stroking his own length in impassioned fervor, savoring each inward stroke of his brother. It was not long before Rúmil gave a scream of completion, spilling his white seed upon the white ground. As he leaned his head against the golden trunk, his passage still quivering from his release, Orophin's finger dug into his hips, his fluids flooding his backside in a hot gush.

Orophin was careful as he withdrew his softening shaft, kissing Rúmil's neck tenderly. Rúmil winced as he pulled his legging back up, lacing them with numb fingers. "When we were but children, playing in the snow seemed like such fun," he mused, rubbing his hands together to warm them as he turned to face his brother.

"And now?" Orophin asked, cupping Rúmil's cheek in his icy hand, kissing his lips gently, his blue eyes pool of sated arousal.

Rúmil grimaced again as his backside reminded him of their zealous activities. "Now I think playing in the snow is a dangerous endeavor," he joked, massaging his tingling buttocks.

Orophin laughed, hugging Rúmil close. "Only when you are on the receiving end of such an endeavor."

"Hmph," was all Rúmil said, holding Orophin's hand comfortably in his as they walked slowly back toward the Elven city they had spent their entire lives in, back to the warmth and comfort of their home and, more importantly, their bed.

The End


End file.
